


As Long As I Have You

by Marimimi14



Series: November One-Shots 2017 [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, CEO!Chanyeol, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Student!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Baekhyun thought it would be a normal day at school. How come a Twitter notification changed all of it?





	As Long As I Have You

Baekhyun woke up and got ready for class as usual. He was on his way to French literature when he heard his phone beep. He stopped and looked at his screen. It was a Twitter notification. Someone tagged him in an article on Park Chanyeol, the young CEO of Park Entertainment. Baekhyun was confused. Why would a random person send him this?

To tell the truth, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been in a relationship for the past two months. They met while Baekhyun was working. He was a waiter at a coffee shop. Chanyeol had bumped into Baekhyun while he was carrying a tray full of cups. Baekhyun's shirt was ruined, to say the least. When Baekhyun locked eyes with the man who "caused" the accident he was bracing himself for a big speech. The guy was wearing a suit that was probably more expensive than Baekhyun's entire wardrobe and there was a huge stain on his pants.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" The man asked, helping Baekhyun back on his feet.

"Hum… yes. I'm alright, thanks." Baekhyun replied, surprised by the other's attitude.

Maybe he was judging without knowing anything but Baekhyun thought that every rich guy was an asshole. He focused back on the tall man when he realized he was still talking.

"I should've looked where I was going. Don't worry I'll pay for the damages of your shirt." He said with a sorry smile.

Baekhyun decided that this rich guy was not like others he had met in his life. He was way too nice.

"It's not necessary. My shirt isn't worth that much." Baekhyun said, looking down at his shirt that was more brown than white.

"Well, at least, let me take you out for dinner." The man said not giving up.

"Sorry, but I don't know you. Why would I go out with you?" Baekhyun said without hesitation.

"Oh, my bad. I'm Park Chanyeol. It's nice to meet you." Chanyeol said handing out his hand.

Baekhyun eyed the hand in front of him before shaking it. "Baekhyun."

"Now that you know me, will you go out to dinner with me?" Chanyeol asked with a hopeful smile. He kept Baekhyun's hand in his.

Baekhyun thought about it for a moment. Chanyeol seemed to be a great guy and even if they didn't get along, in the end, he would have a free meal. Who says no to free food?

"Why not. But I'm picking the restaurant." Baekhyun gave in.

He never regretted this decision because, after that night, the rest was history. Chanyeol was literally the sweetest person on earth and they had so much in common. They didn't see each other a lot. Chanyeol had a lot of responsibilities at work even if he was so young and Baekhyun was either at school, studying in his apartment or working at the coffee shop. But the moments they spent together were the best. They went together like pieces of a puzzle.

They decided to keep their relationship a secret from the public. Chanyeol was kind of a celebrity. He was a young and handsome CEO, everyone in the country wanted to know everything about his life. Who he was friend with, who he was sharing his life with and every little personal detail. Baekhyun was not ready to deal with so much attention.

The article about Chanyeol wasn't anything new for Baekhyun. What was new was having it directly sent to him. He shrugged and clicked on the link. It was probably funny, and he could send some screenshots to Chanyeol later. He continued on his way to class while reading the headline.

PARK CHANYEOL: IS LOVE IN THE AIR?

Baekhyun was already smirking. Those dating rumors were always hilarious. Most of the time it was based on a picture of Chanyeol with a girl at some prestigious event, looking awkward around each other. Baekhyun was scrolling to the pictures, not caring about the article itself.

He almost dropped his phone when he saw a picture of him and Chanyeol exchanging a quick kiss outside of his apartment. Baekhyun was shocked and his fingers moved on their own to the comments section… and maybe he should've stopped them.

"Who is he?" That comment was quite innocent.

"Who cares about him? He doesn't deserve someone like Chanyeol."

"Why would Chanyeol choose this guy? He can have anyone. Literally."

"Let's be honest. He's probably with Chanyeol because of his money."

It went on and on. Baekhyun stopped reading only because his eyes were filled with tears. He whipped his eyes and lifted his head to see where he was. He had continued walking while engrossed in his reading. He realized he was in front of his faculty.

There was a bunch of students passing by him, whispering. No doubt it was about him. Most of the girls were starring him down. Probably wondering what Chanyeol was seeing in him.

Baekhyun felt a knot in his stomach. He thought he was going to be sick. He wanted to turn around and run back home, hiding from everything and everyone. But he had to go to class. College was too expensive to skip classes with no good reasons, at least to him. He took a shaky breath and was about to take a step toward the stairs when he spotted Chanyeol in front of them.

He was looking at Baekhyun with a worried stare. Students were pointing at him and taking pictures but Chanyeol was focusing on Baekhyun only.

Baekhyun knew that everyone was staring at them in anticipation. They were looking, but he didn't care. He ran to Chanyeol anyway.

He threw himself against his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol automatically responded to the hug, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol's neck, inhaling his cologne. It always helped him calm down when he was anxious.

"I'm so sorry Baek," Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun's ear. His hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"It's not your fault Yeol. We both knew it was bound to happen at some point." Baekhyun said with a sad smile. He loosened his grip on his boyfriend's neck to be able to look up at him.

"I know, but I wish it was us who announced it. I wanted to wait for you to be ready." Chanyeol added, keeping Baekhyun safe against him.

Baekhyun went up on his tiptoes and cupped Chanyeol's face in his hands, forcing his boyfriend to look into his eyes. "Stop worrying, I'll be ok. We'll be ok."

"Maybe but I know it must be hard for you. What can I do to make you feel better baby? And don't say nothing, you know I hate that." Chanyeol asked.

"I just need you Yeol. You and nothing else." Baekhyun replied before dragging Chanyeol in for a kiss.

Chanyeol was surprised by his boyfriend actions. There was still a lot of people looking at them with curiosity. He knew there'll be more pictures of them on gossips news. But if Baekhyun didn't care he wouldn't either. He took control of the kiss. Keeping Baekhyun against his lips until they were out of breath.

Chanyeol took a day off from the office and went with Baekhyun to all his classes. Sure, there was a lot of people whispering when they walked hands in hands on campus and sure more pictures were taken during the day. But Baekhyun had been wrong. As long as he had Chanyeol by his side he was ready to deal with anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot for the month of November. I failed my personal challenge of posting one a day but who cares? I'm going to post when I want. I realized my work is no good when I force myself to write. 
> 
> In the end, I hope you'll enjoy this one. ;)


End file.
